Beginning
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: The beginning of Alexis Carter's story. The Black Star Zeo Ranger, I hope you like it!


Teaser: What happens when a daughter of Master Vile comes to Angel Grove and joins the Power Rangers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I own this idea. I own my own character Alexia Carter. Any songs you'll see them listed band and/or artist. Fewf! Rated PG 13 Violence, all the good stuff. :) Here we go! Please E-Mail me Silver_ if you want to use Alexia.

_**Beginning:**_

There was time spent in Angel Grove when it was quiet where some of the citizens would breathe a sigh of relief, and there were other days when they went to the designated 'Monster' shelters and prayed that some sort of God would come down and destroy all the bad things that were destroying the world. But this was not one of those times. It was quiet, thank god, and most of the citizens were out doing what they were wanting to do.

One particular citizen was hanging out at the Youth Center-Juice Bar run by none other than Ernie. Ernie was serving customers as the young citizen came in and sat down at a particular table that was usually swarming with teenagers. "Hey Tommy! The others are out on other things, and Jason said he'd catch up with you soon, he was teaching students." Tommy nodded. "Thanks Ernie." "I'll have a strawberry mango smoothie, thanks." Ernie smiled. "Alright." "Coming up." He smiled and watched the people on the mats below, and at the door for someone familiar. He hadn't realized how lonely he'd been for some sort of company lately, especially with his folks being out of town.

All the while he was watching people, he didn't see someone come in. Then he heard murmurs, and wondered what was going on. His deep chocolate brown eyes went in shock, as he looked at the person coming in, almost torn apart being beaten up. He walked out the back and changed into the Red Zeo Ranger, leader of the current team of Power Rangers.

He came in, as the Red Zeo Ranger. "I heard there was trouble..." He said as he came through the throng of people. Ernie looked up at him, and smiled. "Red Ranger...She, this girl came in and is in grave danger, I believe it's nothing that the Police can handle at the moment. Or should." Tommy nodded. "Alright." "I'll take her to the Power Chamber...thanks sir." Ernie smiled. "Good luck son." He said. Tommy nodded. He picked her up in his arms and teleported her and him to the Power Chamber.

Moments later, he was in the Power Chamber and Alpha 5 came over to give him a hand with the young woman. She moaned in pain as she was lifted into the medibay bed, and whimpered at being restrained. "Easy... no one's here to harm you only help." She calmed down. The young woman was pretty, or could be with not being all torn up. She was just under five feet tall. Her hair was looking to be a dark brown. Excepting for the dirt and blood.

Meanwhile, Jason made it to the Youth Center and Ernie came over to him, and told him what went down. "Okay buddy thanks." "I'll catch you later." Ernie smiled. Jason left and went outside and teleported with no one seeing him. He got there and saw Tommy's worried face. "Bro...What happened?" He asked. Tommy shook his curly haired head. "Dunno, Bro, worried about the situation we maybe facing..." He tapered off when he saw the figure on the bed moving. "Oh...GODDESS!" She screamed as she raised her head up and nearly hitting her head against the head of the bay bed. Tommy and Jason went to her side. "Easy...Easy..." Tommy said. Her frantic dark blue eyes darted back and forth. "Oh...goddess..." She muttered. Jason raised an eyebrow and smiled.

The girl was shaking, her 29-20-29 frame shuddered. She was so thin, cold, and tired. "Where...where am...I?" She asked, her voice, scared. There was a cough, after a minute, and Jason smiled at her. "The Power Chamber...home of the Power Rangers." She cringed back. "No...! He will kill...me...for my...disobedience..." She shuddered. Jason shook his head. "We won't let that happen." He groused. She shook. "I should be gone...I will bring terror on ya for helping me..." She shuddered again. Tommy shook his head. "Don't worry. Please." "Your safe, we won't say anything to anyone." He said. She held herself. "Canna sleep any..." Jason smiled.

"What is your name?" Jason asked gently. The girl blinked. "I...was called..." "Lexy...my parents named me Alexia." He smiled. "Well, Lexy, I think we can help you." "You are safe here." She smiled. "Your...name?" She asked. "Jason. Jason Lee Scott." She smiled. "Jason." "Thank you..." He smiled. "Tommy, here should be the one you thank, He helped you." She smiled. "Thank you Tommy." He smiled. "Welcome Alexia." She smiled. "There is someone we'd like you to meet, if your up to it." She nodded softly. "Yes." She stood, taking Jason's hand. She was lead to the Power Chamber's main center. "Up here, is our friend Zordon." She looked at him. "Nice to meet you." She said. He smiled. _Nice to meet you Lexy._ He said softly. She smiled.

Tommy coughed. "We'd wondered if you liked to get clean Lexy?" She looked at him. "Yes, please." He smiled. "Come this way." He showed her the washroom showed her how the shower worked, and left towels and some of the girl's clothes and one of Jason's t-shirts for her. He left her alone.

After she revelled in the clean warm water for long enough, she got cleaned and dressed, Lexy pulled back her hair, now more black than brown, into a ponytail. Lexy came outside, to the main room of the Power Chamber. Tommy smiled and Jason grinned. _God she's gorgeous_ He thought. He then schooled his features.

Lexy smiled at her new found friends. Alpha 5 treated her wounds, and she felt much better. "Thank you all." She said as she shuddered. Jason came to her side. "Easy... Your safe." She smiled. "You all might not be." She said. Her smile faded. Lexy shuddered again. Jason tried to touch her. "Please...its all better if you don't." She shuddered again. "Sorry..." She shrugged him off.

Jason looked at her. "Its alright." "We've all been there, when we couldn't think we could trust someone." She sighed, as she was exhausted. "Alright...you...may want to get the others, if there are others... I only want to say this once." Lexy said and shuddered. Jason nodded as Tommy called the others in. Jason made her a cup of tea, and she sat on the lone couch set up in the Power Chamber when Billy was ill.

She met the others, and Jason stayed careful near her so she wasn't so scared. Lexy smiled. "My name is Alexis Carter. I am from another galaxy. The one they call MI-5." Tommy's head perked up. "No way!" He stated. Even Jason was shocked. She nodded, her blue eyes shining. "My family worked with Master Vile, but left me out of what they were doing. They were selling the rest of the MI-5 Galaxy so that they could get money, and lots of it but not before Master Vile killed them. He took me..." "He took me and tortured me and abused me, as his 'daughter'." Jason touched her gently. She accepted his touch. "And there is something else..." She tapered off. Tommy looked at her as she brought out the Zeo crystal the black part of the Zeo crystal. "WHAT!" The rest of the Rangers exclaimed.

_There are other parts of the Zeo Crystal...or were when they were broken up. The Silver and the White have not returned in years. I feared them lost along with the Black Star Crystal._ _This is indeed, a very welcome surprise._ Zordon said. He smiled. _We understand what it means to be hurt and in danger. We wish you, to have what you would call backup, dealing with your 'father'._ Zordon spat out that word. She shuddered. "As you will. I wish to help you." Jason nodded. He gave her an encouraging grin. "And in return, we'll help you." Tommy said with a caring smile. The others nodded.

"Thank you." Lexy said with a smile that brought brightness to the whole Chamber. Lexy closed her eyes, in exhaustion, and Jason let her lean against him. Lexy smiled as she did so, and curled into him. "Sorry...just don't want to be alone..." He smiled. "I understand." The others left, after Lexy was given a communicator.

Lexy slept, while she did that, Jason caught up on some books that he had been meaning to read. Jason made sure there was water and something to eat beside them while they were there. Lexy woke up once, in a nightmare. "Easy..." She heard him say. "Huh. What time is it?" He looked at the clock. "Midnight." She curled into his body again. She slept.

Jason ate dinner, and called in his folks to let them know that he'd be hanging out at Tommy's and called Tommy to tell him that was the story. "Kay Bro, G'night." Tommy acknowledged.

"G'night Bro." Jason whispered. Lexy didn't wake up, and Jason planted a kiss on her forehead. She muttered and held him. She felt much better, for some reason. Lexy woke up after a full night of sleep, and she felt much better. She smiled as she woke up. Lexy stretched and rubbed her eyes. Lexy smiled when she saw him wake up, and he let him up. "You okay?" She asked him. He smiled. "Nothing a hot shower would cure." He said. She smiled. "Good." She said. She grinned as he reached up and stretched.

"You okay?" He asked her. She grinned. Lexy nodded. "Yeah, just fine, thanks, now." He smiled. "If you ever want to talk." She touched his hand. "Thank you." She whispered. He touched her softly. He looked at his watch. "Thank god its only Saturday." She chuckled. "So, what do you have to do today?" Alexia asked. "Um...I have to teach at the Youth Center, the place you were found, later, in the afternoon." Lexy nodded. "Okay. Um...I should figure out an apartment I guess..." "I'll need to buy clothes, don't worry Jason, I am not a clothes horse...as such." He smiled. "Thank god." She chuckled.

He laughed and got up. "Better shower." She nodded. She let him have some privacy. Lexy walked around the Chamber to find where things were and she smiled as she was shown the Zord Bay. "Cool." "Thanks Alpha." He blipped. She smiled. She then saw Jason looking at her again.

Jason came to her and touched her gently, on her arm. "You okay?" She nodded. "I need a shower, food, and I'll be good to go." He nodded. "Adam has helped Rocky and made an ID for you, credit rating, good, and some money in the Scotia Bank." "Up to twenty thousand. Don't ask how." She smiled. "That is so much that they do..." He nodded. She smiled. She felt safe around him.

But she wasn't sure how to feel about him. She felt love, or something like it...she thought. He came to her, and hugged her. She smiled, and felt really good. Lexy reached up, and kissed his cheek. Then she left for a shower. She dressed in some borrowed clothes, and Jason made sure she had her ID and paper things. She smiled. "Thanks." She said, and kissed his cheek again. He smiled. "Welcome." Was all he said.

Alexis Carter had a really nice credit rating and a flawless background. She studied it for questions that would come up. "Trust fund, of sorts?" She asked. Jason nodded. "Yeah. Figured there wouldn't be too many questions about that with all the paperwork we had covering it." He said quietly. She nodded. "What else is my background?" She asked.

"You were kidnapped by someone evil, you can't remember too much, and the Rangers helped you get back on your feet." "Angel Grove citizens will accept that and so will the U.S. Government especially after Rita, Zedd...and Mondo." She touched his hand. "Thanks." He smiled. "Anytime." He said. And then he felt ill. "You okay?" She whispered. He shook his head. "Not really. I was holder of the Gold Zeo Powers for a while, and they really took it out of me and so I had to give them back, as the guy who had them, was alien as such, our ally, Prince Trey of Triforia." Alexia smiled. "Cool." She said, as she looked around as they were finding themselves in the Angel Grove Hero Park, dedicated to the Power Rangers for all they'd done. She looked up at the picture that was put up for the original five. She studied it and smiled as she saw in his stance, which he was. "You were the Red Ranger...right?" She asked. He nodded.

Alexis smiled. She squeezed his hand. He smiled as he felt stronger. She noticed they were quite alone. Her body shuddered, and then, she licked her lips. "Alexis? You okay?" She shook herself out of it. He smiled. He then touched her shoulder blades. Her blue eyes looked up at him. Then, she kissed him. He smiled, as she did, and he held her. She smiled, as he did, and felt good. They ended up going to the Youth Center to eat, and Ernie fussed around for her till she smiled. "Thanks Ernie." He smiled. "Glad your okay, Alexis." She smiled. "Please call me Lexy." He smiled. "Lexy then. You two need anything more, and its all on the house." Alexis smiled. "Thanks Ernie." She said.

Jason smiled. He liked seeing her smile. "We've got you enrolled in the High School, the others are mostly in their third year, but they'll have some classes with you like Gym and Music." She nodded. "I am quite well suited to school, I did well at home, no problem." He nodded. Jason was sitting at the Ranger's table and almost moaned when Bulk and Skull came up behind them.

She smiled and he introduced them. Then, they tried to hit on her. Tried. She did nothing but watch coolly, and they left. "Good job, they could be a bit of a pain." She shook her head. "Its alright, I deal with weird people all the time." She said. He chuckled. Adam and Rocky and Tanya came through the door. "Hey guys!" Alexis turned around and gave them a smile. "Hey guys, Tanya. Its good to see you." She said. Tanya smiled. "Kat and I want to take you shopping later." Alexis nodded. "Cool. I'm not much of a clothes horse, but I will do well with buying quality clothes." Tanya smiled. "Good." She giggled. "What?" Alexis asked. She showed them the looks on the boy's faces. "They know what they'll be doing, toting boxes and bags." Alexis smiled. "I'll feed you all afterwards...pizza?" She asked. They smiled. "Sounds good." They laughed.

Lexy and Tanya and Katherine went shopping the next day, and they had fun. They got shoes, jeans, black pants, black shirts, everything, mostly black, and she also got some purple shirts so that she wasn't all black all the time. She got some sexy boots and leather bags and jackets. She treated Tanya to a new jacket, and Kat a new pair of pumps. The boys were treated to lunch, pizza at the Mall's Pizza Hut, then they went home. Lexy also was finding her house, with furniture included, because the owner was moving to South Africa, and didn't want to deal with the shipping company.

"Whoa." She said. Lexy smiled, as she searched her layout of her new home, and smiled. Jetted bath tub, steam shower. Granite counter tops through out, dark hard wood cabinets, flooring, flat screen TV, a hot tub under ground in her basement along with a full length pool. A weight room, totally equipt. A stacked library. It was around three thousand square feet. Four bedrooms, and three baths. He even left his car, reluctantly, she might've added. It was a Convertible Spyder done in red. "You're beautiful..." She breathed as she touched it. Jason chuckled. She'd gotten her license and drove really well, as Jason tested her with his car and she retook her test and passed with flying colours.

She grinned and looked at Jason and hugged him. "Thank you...for helping me so much these last few days." He smiled. "No problem Lexy." She kissed him on the lips. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Lexy...I..." She chuckled. "I know." She said and kissed him again.

But there was a hint of evil around the edges, Jason knew, and knew that it wasn't going to be long before they were attacked again. He had protection all way from Sunday around them. But he would take his time, and enjoy being with her. She smiled as she leaned against him as he took her inside. But she was grateful even though she could sense her father trying to sense for her. And this was only the beginning, she knew. Only the beginning.

The End For Now.


End file.
